


for the love of football

by kiraswolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically jealous Luna, F/F, Ginny and Dean are getting really close, Luna realizes that she doesn't like it, M/M, POV Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraswolf/pseuds/kiraswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Ginny get very close because of football. Luna starts thinking that maybe she isn't the only one Ginny loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the love of football

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it x

Ginny Weasley is in love with football. She loves playing it, she loves watching it, and she loves talking about it.

Naturally, her and Dean become friends.

They have arguments (he roots for West Ham and she's an Arsenal fan), play FIFA together on their game consoles and even end up being teammates. Meaning they spend **_a lot_** of time together.

“Don't you ever get insecure about it?” Padma asks Luna one afternoon.

Ginny practiced four times a week and Luna liked to go watch her. She liked to take her sketchbook and draw her girlfriend and her girlfriend's teammates. It was her thing. Sometimes, like today, she'd invite Padma to come along. Padma was great company.

“Insecure about what?” Luna doesn't look up from her sketchbook. She's in the process of drawing Katie Bell's hair bun.

“Dean and Ginny. I mean— _look at them now_.” Padma sticks her chin out at the scene before them.

Luna sees Ginny jump on Dean as they celebrate a goal. Ron frowns for getting scored on and Luna makes a mental note to draw him next.

“They always make sure to touch each other when the team scores.” Padma informs.

“It's normal. I've watched enough football with Ginny and Cho to know. It's a very physically sport, you see. Lots of hugging and kisses, I think it's wonderful.” Luna says nonchalantly.

“And you're not concerned at all about the kissing?” Padma raises an eyebrow as she takes a sip of her juice.

Luna glances up just in time to see Ginny kiss Dean on the cheek excitedly as he twirls her around.

Luna doesn't understand why they're celebrating each goal like _this_ , but it was fine. Their game was tomorrow, they were excited. _That was all._

“Luna?” Padma tries again.

Luna finally blinks.

“I'm not concerned.”

Luna starts realizing that she's trying to convince herself that she's not bothered by Ginny and Dean's friendship. _**Keyword** : friendship_.

_She just did it again._

“That looks wicked, it looks just like Katie.” Padma grins as she looks at the real Katie and then at the one on the paper.

_No, she's just being reasonable._

”Thank you.” Luna smiles.

“There's a new art exhibit opening up tomorrow morning, at the public museum. You should come along, it'll just be me, you and Cho. Maybe Parvati.”

“I'm watching a football game with Ginny tomorrow. Her team's in the final.” Luna nods.

Padma stares at her quizzically.

“Is there something wrong?”

“I mean— _yeah_. It's not like you to miss out on an opportunity to look at other people's art. That's how you get your inspiration.” Padma explains all while forgetting to blink.

Luna shrugs slightly, “The museum isn't going to grow legs and run away, is it?”

“I suppose not.”

But Padma knows why and Luna knows that Padma knows why too.

Neither say it out loud.

 

* * *

 

 **Cho** : You're not coming because of a football game?

 **Luna** : You love football, you understand! 

 **Cho** : Arsenal and West Ham are not my thing. I'm a Liverpool fan, you know this.

 **Luna** : I'm already here.....

 **Cho** : :(((((

 

When Luna knocks on the door of the Weasley household, George (one of Ginny's twin brothers), opens the door, greets her with a toothy grin and invites her in.

“Didn't expect you to be the lad Ginny was expecting.” George jokes as he leads her into the living room.

“She didn't know I was coming.” Luna says.

“I figured. You don't look like a Dean Thomas to me.” George chuckles. “I'll go tell Ginny that you're here.”

He leaves Luna sitting alone on the couch with much unnecessary negative thoughts swirling through her head.

_Stop. Ginny loves you._

_Then why was she waiting for Dean?_

_That's what friends do._

_Is it really? Are you sure?_

“Luna, hey!” Ginny exclaims as she walks into the room and bends down to hug her girlfriend. “I wasn't expecting you.”

She's wearing her red Arsenal jersey. The bright colour clashing with her hair.

“I know, I thought I'd come by and watch the FA cup final with you. I've even got my own Arsenal jersey. Go gunners!” Luna beams at her as she takes off her cardigan to reveal the jersey.

She's pretty sure that Ginny's left eye twitches.

_She doesn't want you here. Leave._

“It looks amazing on you.” Ginny whispers as she leans in to kiss her, but the doorbell rings and she doesn't.

“I'm coming!” Ginny shouts as she heads towards the door.

“Hey.” Luna hears Dean say.

_Of course it's Dean._

“Hey.” Ginny replies.

Luna's standing in the living room feeling like an idiot. What was she even doing here? Showing up uninvited like this?

_You're not wanted here._

“Hey Luna!” Seamus Finnigan grins at her.

Luna forgets to smile back because Dean has his hand on Ginny's arm and he's whispering in her ear.

“Luna, are you okay?” Seamus asks.

“Yes I'm okay, thank you. How are you, Seamus?”

“Quite good. Didn't know you were into football!” He exclaims.

“She's an Arsenal supporter, don't get too friendly. She's the enemy today!” Dean banters.

Ginny laughs loudly and shoves Dean away playfully.

_People can love more than one person at a time. Didn't you know?_

“Get ready to watch my team kick your team's arse.” Ginny adds.

“Oi, do I hear a bet?” Seamus wiggles his eyebrows.

“You're on, both of you.” Ginny shakes both boys’ hands.

Luna would refuse to admit that she fought back a cringe when Ginny and Dean's hands touched.

“I've just got to run upstairs and grab my phone and wallet and we can go.”

“Go?” Luna and Seamus voice at the same time.

“Well yeah. Ginny and I always watch finals at the pub. Much more fun to watch it with a whole lot.” Dean explains.

“It's true.” Ginny appends. “And sometimes, when things get too heated, someone will pick a fight with us. It's brilliant!”

“Getting the other person thrown out is even better.”

Dean and Ginny high-five while Seamus and Luna smile awkwardly at each other. Luna knew Seamus felt intrusive too. 

 

* * *

 

The atmosphere in the pub is great. All the football fans are chanting and throwing around light-hearted comments even as Arsenal is down two nil. 

Luna, Dean, Seamus and Ginny all managed to get a table and ordered drinks before the match started. However, the match was now forty three minutes in and whatever Seamus had convinced Luna to order was not agreeing with her stomach.  _Definitely not._

“You alright Luna?” Seamus asked her. 

“Yes, thank you.” She lied. 

Right when the ref blew the half-time whistle on tv, Dean and Ginny stood up. 

“God this is the best! Two nil! Two nil!” Dean chanted. Some West Ham fans joined him. 

“Just wait until Giroud scores a hat-trick! You won't be smiling then!” Ginny shot back with a grin on her face. 

“Keep dreaming Weasley.” Dean stuck his tongue out at her. 

“We're going to go buy some more drinks. You guys want anything?” Ginny asked Luna and Seamus. 

“I'm good, still got my cup half full.” Seamus said. 

“I'm okay too.” Luna added. 

Ginny and Dean walked to the bar and waited for the bartender to give them his attention. Dean must've been telling Ginny something really interesting because she was giving him her undivided attention and nodding and smiling along. 

Seamus was going on about a West Ham player that he really admired, but Luna could not focus on his words. 

Then, Ginny did something that made Luna's stomach feel worse than it already did. She grabbed Dean's hand and Luna couldn't handle it. She  _had_ to get out of this pub, she needed fresh air. She was going to puke. 

She abruptly got up (she saw Seamus jump slightly) and ran outside. She threw up in a bush and felt the overwhelming need to cry. She felt humiliated and worthless. 

_Is my love not enough?_

Luna sat on the floor, her face in her hands, trying to stop her tears. A boy passing by on a bike shouted, “Oi, cheer up mate! Arsenal's got the entire second half to get back in the game!”

Luna laughed slightly as she looked down at her jersey and then burst into tears. 

“Luna?” Ginny murmured. “Luna what's wrong? Why are you crying?” She knelt down and put her hand on Luna's arm. 

“I don't think I am loved anymore,” Luna whispered without meeting Ginny's eyes. 

“What? By who Luna?” Ginny said softly. 

Luna squeezed her eyes shut. “By you. I'm afraid that you have fallen out of love with me and I am sorry.”

Ginny stayed silent for a few seconds and Luna was scared to open her eyes. 

_What if this is the moment?_

“Hey, Luna, look at me please.” Ginny put her fingers on Luna's chin and turned her head. 

Luna opened her eyes and saw that Ginny's were full of tears. 

“I love you. I love you so much, more than I have ever loved anyone. You're _the one_ Luna, my heart is completely yours, it will always be. I'm sorry for making you feel like it's not. I'm so sorry for making you feel like this.” Ginny wiped Luna's tears away with her thumb. 

“Do you love Dean too?” Luna blurt out. 

“Dean?” Ginny shook her head. “No, Luna, I love you and only you. Dean is my friend, _just_ my friend.”

“I saw you hold his hand.”

“I was just trying to encourage him, he likes Seamus, he's planning to ask him out after the match is over and he's pretty nervous.” Ginny explained. “That's all.”

“Seamus and Dean would make an adorable couple.” Luna smiled.

She felt better, she felt assured. It had all been a misunderstanding. _Ginny loves you._ It was all okay. 

“I agree. If you think about it, we're on a double date right now.” Ginny pointed out. “It could be going a bit better though, damn Arsenal.”

Both girls laughed. 

“A boy passed by and told me they'd be okay.”

Ginny tried not to grin too wide, “Sure hope that boy is right. Did he look reliable?”

She sat down next to Luna and Luna leaned her head on her shoulder. 

“I think it might've been Theodore Nott, actually, now that I think about it.” 

“Okay, so not reliable then.” Ginny concluded. 

Luna let out a giggle and Ginny joined her. 

“Ginny, am I really _the one?_ ” Luna whispered. 

“Of course.” Ginny nodded as she leaned in and pecked Luna on the lips. 

“You are too.”

And Ginny and Luna sat there for a while. Leaning on each other, kissing occasionally, and making each other laugh. In the end, Arsenal won, so all was well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, i didn't know how to end it. i hope it's not too cheesy. hope you guys liked it :)


End file.
